With Our Hearts on The Everglow
by munchkin-hime
Summary: All they needed. Each other and a night together watching the stars. And one question sparks new feelings. What does that cluster of stars look like to you? SoraXOC


A/N: An extremely fluffy, cheesy, cliché one-shot. Couldn't help it. I wrote this a while back around 12AM while listening to The Everglow by Mae. That song was begging for me to write some SoraxJade. And if you haven't figured it out, Jade is my OC. For..mostly all my stories. XD Enjoy! Kinda boring, but cute..

* * *

"What does that look like to you? Jade-chan?" the brunette shook his leg a little, causing the girl laying in his lap to grumble, sleep in her tired voice. "Wake up," he cooed gently.

She lifted her head a little, but let it fall back on his thigh, "I can't see."

"Get up, sleepy."

She shifted, sitting up, and letting the boy swing his legs freely off the bent trunk of the tree they were sitting in.

"There," he extended his index finger, pointing to a cluster of stars. "What do you think?"

"It looks like a bunch of stars, Sora."

He smiled warmly, "I expected you to have more imagination than _that_."

"It looks like you and me," she yawned, resting her head back on his thigh. He reached a hand down, and tucked some hair behind her ear, whisking her bangs across her forehead.

"Me and you, huh?" he repeated, not taking his eyes off her as she closed her own.

"It looks like you and me. Sitting on the paopu tree."

"On the paopu tree, huh?" he glanced up at the yellow, star shaped fruit above his head.

"It looks like you and me. Sitting on the paopu tree. With my head in your lap... While you bug me with questions."

"While I bug you, huh?" he pinched her nose, making her smile with her eyes closed. She muffled a giggle, "With **questions**."

"Same difference."

"It looks like you and me. Sitting on the paopu tree. With my head in your lap, while you bug me with questions. And when I decide to open my eyes, you're pointing to another cluster of stars."

Her warm, chocolate brown eyes fluttered open to see a vibrant yellow. She blinked, looking above to see a cluster of stars. She returned her gaze...

Sora pulled the object away, and then broke it into two. He held one half out to Jade and smiled, "Wrong."

She grinned playfully, accepting the piece, "I got it wrong. I wanna change my answer."

He nodded, as she rested her head on his lap once again, "Go ahead."

"It looks like you and me."

"You and me."

"Sitting on the paopu tree."

"On the paopu tree."

"With my head in your lap."

"Your head in my lap."

"...While you bug me with questions."

"Questions."

"And when I decide to open my eyes..." she gripped her half of the paopu, a smile radiating off her face, the moonlight casting a glow down on her, "...you're holding a paopu out to me."

"And hoping that you'll share it with me," Sora added, as she opened her eyes and smiled brightly up at him.

"Together, then," she chorused, lifting the paopu half to her mouth. Sora did the same, his eyes sparkling as he looked into hers.

Together they both bit into the star shaped fruit, flavours dancing in their mouths. It was like a million warm, and loving emotions had exploded in their mouths alone. And then they felt a heart warm sensation wash over them.

"You forgot one thing, Jade-chan," Sora grinned, putting the remainder of his paopu down.

"What's that?" she asked, closing her eyes, and once again laying her head on his thigh.

"This," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. He sat back up, glancing down at her. She kept her eyes closed, but left the soft smile on her lips.

"Sora..."

"Hmm?"

"What's that cluster of stars look like again?"

"It looks like you and me," he replied.

"You and me."

"Sitting on the paopu tree."

"On the paopu tree.."

"With your head in my lap."

"My head in your lap..."

"While I bug you with questions."

"Questions..."

"And when you decide to open your eyes..." he looked out to the cluster of stars which had started this sweet answer.

Jade gently pressed her lips against his cheeks, as he closed his eyes in bliss.

He was right where he wanted to be. With the one he wanted to be with. And with their hearts on the Everglow.


End file.
